KUROSAKI ICHIGO  REY MURCIELAGO DEMONIACO
by alostt5
Summary: Que pasaría si ichigo ubiera ganado la zanpakuto de un arrancar pero no cualquier arrancar sino el único que tenia dos resurrecciones el único Ulquiorra Cifer la cuarta espada.  Mejor resumen en el interior  primera historia


**KUROSAKI ICHIGO **

**REY MURCIELAGO DEMONIACO**

RESUMEN

Que pasaría si en el final de la pelea ichigo y ulquiorra, el con sus últimos momentos de vida le hubiera otorgado su zanpakuto como una muestra de su victoria. (Bueno es mi primer resumen).

Esto será un ichigo mini harem (3 o 4) esta son a la que viene a la mente y puedo cambiar de parecer así que voten

Kukaku

Harribel

Nell

Yoruichi

Naruko (se me ocurren muchas ideas con esta)

_**Pensamiento-Zanpakuto**_

_**Hollow-Nota **_

**Si alguien quiere usar material de esta historia siéntanse libre de tomarlo, pero por favor no haga un yaoi o si le va colocar una mujer como pareja que sea una interesante.**

En hueco mundo un lugar donde se podría describir como un desierto de arena blanca con arboles muerto y en el cielo se alzaba la luna, y en donde habitaban las criaturas conocidas como hollow criaturas con mascaras blanca y un agujero en su pecho que significaban que habían perdido su corazón. Los hollow eran seres espirituales que sobrevivían y evolucionaban alimentándose de otros seres espirituales pero ellos tenían enemigos naturales conocidos como shinigamis o dioses de la muerte que con sus zanpakuto purificaban a los hollow y enviaban a los espíritus de los muertos a la sociedad de almas pero sigamos con la historia.

A lo lejos hueco mundo se encontraban unas torres destruidas que eran parte de la fortaleza conocidas como Las Noches, se encontraba en ese estado debido a una pelea que se podría decir que lucharon dos demonios (_**No voy a describir esta pelea si la quieren ver vean el anime)**_ Uno de ellos fue Ulquiorra Cifer cuarta espada del ejercito de Sōsuke Aizen el hombre que quiere derrocar al Rey de los Shinigamis y tomar su trono y aun con su segunda etapa de si liberación **Murcielago** no pudo derrotar al otro ser conocido como kurosaki ichigo shinigami sustituto o Visored que transformándose completamente en un hollow nivel Vasto lord y dominado por sus instinto pudo vencerlo y apunto de degollarlo si no fuera por su amigo/rival Uryū Ishida que lo detuvo diciéndole que ya no volveria a ser humano pero ichigo dominado por sus instinto lo vio como una amenaza y con **Tensa Zangetsu **apuñalo a una roca y empezó a formar un cero entre sus cuernos y al mismo tiempo Inoe Orihime se paro frente a ishida diciéndole que se detuviera pero no funciono, y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarlo apareció Ulquiorra con la mitad de su cuerpo y en su mano izquierda una lanza del relámpago cortando el cuerno izquierdo causando una explosión destruyendo la máscara, ichigo cayó al suelo inconsciente donde su cuerpo empezó a volver a la normalidad hasta que su reiatsu empezó a formal un anillo encima de su cuerpo y luego de repente fue hacia al agujero que causo ulquiorra con un cero oscura y algujero empezó a regenerarse.

_**Regeneración de alta velocidad**__. _Ulquiorra pensó en voz alta. De repente ichigo se levanto despierto con los ojos abiertos y empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos cayeron en ishida clavado a una roca con su zanpakuto.

**Ishida que paso**. Ichigo estaba preguntando, iba a decir más cuando fue interrumpido por ishida

**asi que por fin vuelves kurosaki**. Decía a duras a penas a su lado orihime no sabía qué hacer ya que hombre que amaba se había convertido en un monstruo y que estaba a punto de matarlos.

La mente de ichigo estaba corriendo _**yo acaso hice eso, pero cómo y por qué no puedo recordarlo**_su línea de pensamiento fue rota por ulquiorra que caminaba hacia ishida, de repente entro en pánico y noto que no tenia tensa zangetsu con él.

Ulquiorra de repente se detuvo frente a ishida y agarro por el mando de la espada, antes de dijera una palabra la saco y ulquiorra no le prestó atención a su expresión y arrojo la zanpakuto a su dueño.

**Kurosaki ichigo continuemos nuestra pelea**. La cara de ichigo estaba en shock pero luego de unos segundo mostro una cara de determinación.

**De acuerdo pero córtame un brazo y una pierna asi será una pelea justa no puedo permitirte pelear con algo que yo no hice **

**¡kurosaki-kun¡ **Orihime grito sorprendida y asustada, _**no importaba que se haya convertido en un monstruo yo aun lo amo.**_

**De acuerdo kurosaki ichigo lo voy a cumplir**. Ulquiorra camino hasta detenerse frente a él y se detuvo en sus ojos que mostro una voluntad de hierro, levanto su brazo derecho y empezó a formar reiatsu, pero ichigo ni siquiera parpadeo. De repente ocurrió lo mas inesperado Ulquiorra empezó a reírse no una risa como la de Noitra o Grimmjow, una risa tranquila, hay que decir que todos los presentes estaban en shock.

**Hey ulquiorra que te pasa**. Ichigo estaba confundido un minuto estaba preparado para que le cortaran dos extremidades y luego la espada estoico muestra alguna emoción

**Eres** **interesante kurosaki ichigo no muestra miedo o duda**. Digo ulquiorra deteniendo su risa. **Te has ganado mi respeto y por eso te otorgo esto**. Empezo a extender su mano derecho y su cuerpo empezó a brillar de color verde y empezó a retractarse hacia su mano hasta formar su zanpakuto (**imaginen cuando ****Grimmjow**** perdió su resurrección) **donde quedo con su vestimenta arrancar**.**

**Ulquiorra que es esto tu. **Ichigo fue detenido por ulquiorra **Este es mi zanpakuto, mi poder y te lo doy a ti kurosaki ichigo**

Si ichigo estaba todavía en shock por que ulquiorra se rio lo que estaba sucediendo a hora se iba a desmayar.

**Que dices yo soy un shinigami y eso es una zanpakuto de arrancar y si no fuera poco tu todavía estas vi. **Se detuvo cuando vio que el cuerpo de ulquiorra se estaba convirtiendo en polvo

**¡ulquiorra-kun tu¡ **Orihime grito con lagrimas en los ojos

Ulquiorra mira hacia ella **mujer gracias por enseñarme lo que es el corazón **dijo extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, orihime también lo hiso, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse su mano se empezó a deshacer **no queda mucho tiempo **ulquiorra giro hacia ichigo **kurosaki tómala como mi última voluntad ** antes que se desasiera su brazo izquierdo la arrojo hacia él. **Ha también esto derrota a aizen **y con estas ultimas palabras Ulquiorra Cifer cuarta espada llego a su final.

Ichigo sorprendido la atrapo con mano izquierdo y luego miro hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentirse triste porque este era el primer oponente que mataba, entonces se prometió asi mismo que cumpliría su palabra usando su poder para derrotar a aizen.

**Inoe cura a ishida**. Orihime que estaba llorando en silencia asintió pero antes **kurosaki-kun tu adónde vas.**

**Yo terminare esta estúpida guerra, ya a habido demasiado dolor y tragedia usando mi poder y el poder que me a confiado ulquiorra. **Orihime sorprendida que ichigo cumpliría las últimas palabras de ulquiorra y cuando vio su rostro lleno de confianza y determinación recordó por que se había enamorado de el.

**Esto a sido mi primer capitulo acepto la critica construtiva y si quieren los capítulos mas rápido comenten (es broma lo hare lo mas rápido posible XD)**


End file.
